


Demons and Babies and Spells, Oh My!

by confusednerdling



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusednerdling/pseuds/confusednerdling
Summary: Prompt: “wav is pregnant and she figures out a super cute way to tell Nicole”ORWhen Waverly finds out she’s pregnant, she can’t wait to tell Nicole. But somehow, everybody finds out before Nicole can.





	Demons and Babies and Spells, Oh My!

It takes two rounds of IVF for Waverly to find out she’s pregnant right when she’s smack dab in the middle of a very intense case. There’s a demon out there who is harassing and hurting women. A demon that Waverly needs to find. But she excuses herself, in the middle of reading the case file because she’s been sick all morning and it’s the third round of IVF and she isn’t as hopeful as has been before but it’s now or never, when she finds out she’s pregnant. She’s sitting on the Purgatory Police Department toilet, holding a stick, that says she pregnant. She goes through five pregnancy tests. All positive. And there’s this relief and excitement and nerves that are just charging through her and she can’t wait to –

“Waves?”

“Um, Wynonna?” she squeaks in confusion.

“You done in there?” The knock on the door of the stall is loud and annoying, but Waverly’s floating on air right now. “You’ve been gone so long I’ve forgotten your name. Was it… Wellery? William? Whale?”

“Funny, Wynonna. I’ll be out in a minute,” Waverly dumps the pregnancy tests into her purse, and she knows it gross and unsanitary and she’ll buy a new purse, but she can’t tell her sister. Not yet. No, she has to wait and be sure. Then, she can tell people.

Because during the first round of IVF, the baby didn’t make it after a week. One week. But everyone already knew. She couldn’t go through that again. She couldn’t put people though that again. She couldn’t put Wynonna through that again.

But this time, it’ll be different. Waverly can just feel it as her fingers rub against her stomach. There was a little Haught in her and she would –

“Waves? Waves?” The knocking was back and so was Wynonna’s loud voice. “What’s taking so long? We got a demon bitch to kill, and I need your beautiful brain. Also, I need to pee,”

“Wynonna! Just – “ She groans in frustration and storms out. “There! Use the bathroom!”

“Oh, thank God!” Wynonna threw herself into the stall. “You know,” she says on the other side of the silvery metal door. “You were gone so long you missed Haughtstuff,”

“Nicole left?”

“Something about patrol. She’s looking for Alvin,”

Right. Alvin. The name of the demon bastard who’s currently being a real pain in the ass for Purgatory.

“She’ll be back. No need to get your panties in a twist,” Wynonna said like she can sense the frustration coming from Waverly. Because Waverly needs to tell someone. Waverly needs to show someone. Because she’s so happy. She feels like she’s bursting.

Wynonna slams the door open and rushes to use one of the sinks beside Waverly.

“You alright, babygirl?”

“Hm?”

“Well, you got this look in your eye. It’s kind of weird,”

“Oh. Just my big beautiful brain working…” Waverly lies, but she has been thinking about Alvin. It doesn’t make sense. He followed a girl from Purgatory’s strip joint and killed her. He broke into a house of a single woman and attacked her. Vulnerable woman. Woman who are alone. Waverly had a hard time remembering a specific historical story in which she could find Alvin’s original non-Revenant past.

“Well, let’s do our thinking away from the toilets,” Wynonna suggests. “That’s why the bossman got us a nice, pretty office,”

\---

“Alvin Torres,” Waverly announces, marching around the BBD office. “That little shit ticket! I found him! He went by Christian O’Donnell. He was the pervy owner of a brothel,”

Doc nods from his side of the table. “I remember that son of a bitch. He was a terrible man,”

“Well, any clue where this dude is? If I had to hunt down every terrible man in Purgatory, well, let’s just say Shorty’s will be missing all of their demographic,” Wynonna says with a wink.

“Preach!” Jeremy shouts out supportively. Wynonna high-fives him. And Dolls shakes his head, but he’s smiling even if he won’t admit it.

“I don’t know where he is. Nothing yet. Just – “ Waverly stops. Oh no. Oh no. If she was a cartoon, her face would be turning bright green. Suddenly, the nice breakfast Nicole had made is coming up. She rushes to the trashcan and throws up, and when she looks up, everyone is staring other. “Sorry,” Waverly says, wiping her mouth self-consciously. “Stage fright,”

“It didn’t look stage fright. You doing alright, babygirl?” Wynonna says. She’s become big protective Wynonna in an instant, wrapping an arm around Waverly and rubbing her back. And it’s sweet. It’s nice. “Look, I’ll call your wife and we’ll get you home – “

“No,” Waverly snaps. Because as much as she would like to go home. She would like for Nicole to stride in here with that little, cute worried look on her face. For Nicole to wrap her up in a deep hug and take her home and make her soup. For Nicole’s whole face to light up when the big news is revealed, and everything is amazing and warm and it’s just the two of them. As much as Waverly wanted that, she also wanted this son of a bitch demon off the streets before another woman was killed, and Waverly was the best researcher on the team.

“I’m fine. Bad Chinese food,” Waverly lies.

“I’ll make you some tea! It always soothes my stomach! My mom always makes it for me when I’m sick. And I’m not really sick often cause I take my gummy vitamins and – “ Jeremy stops his rambling and nods as he gets the unspoken signal from Dolls. “Right. Right. I’ll go get that tea! Sit tight!” He runs out, scrambling. It’s then that Waverly realizes that Jeremy is probably the very best among them.

“What I was going to say, before…” Waverly doesn’t elaborate. “Is Alvin is known for being kind of the town creep. He’s probably at Pussy Willow’s or one the strip joints in town,”

“Officer Haught just called me from there. Wynonna, get down there. Pronto,” Dolls nods. He looks up at Waverly. “Good works, Earp,” And Waverly blushes at the compliment, but then she freezes.

“Wait. My wife’s at a strip club?”

“Oh shit. Well. I’m going to head out before Waverly realizes I slipped Haughtie a stack of ones,” Wynonna whispers quite loudly to Doc. Doc gives her a playful little shove, and Waverly knows any other day she would write it off as just one of Wynonna’s little quips but as her sister rushes down the hall, Waverly shouts out, “You better have not!”

\---

Waverly sits and tries to think of how she’s going to surprise Nicole. So far, her favorite idea is that she’s going to recreate their proposal. She’ll fill Nicole’s apartment with flowers and candles and dim the lights. She’ll say a romantic speech that’ll get Nicole to tear up, and then she’ll drop to one knee, pull out a baby’s pacifier, and say, “Will you raise our baby with me?”

Waverly daydreams about it for a while before Jeremy pokes her.

“You’re grinding your teeth,” he says helpfully.

“Oh, right,” she blushes. She takes a deep breath and tries to keep her thoughts from straying.

\---

But they stray. They keep straying. She thinks about telling Nicole when they’re just laying in bed. No fireworks. No candles. No flowers. Just them. The way it always is. Just the two of them, holding each other, and then she’ll whisper it in Nicole’s ear and watch as Nicole face turns as red as her hair and see her eyes lit up.

Or maybe, she’ll take Nicole out to eat. They’ll wear nice outfits, dark dresses, and Waverly will treat her wife, and when they’re home, in private, she’ll give her a card, saying “Congrats! You’re a Mom!” and just see her wife explode with happiness.

Or – Well, there was so many possibilities. Waverly was so excited. The first time, during the second IVF trial, there had no need for a big reveal, because Nicole was sitting beside her in sweatpants and tank top, waiting for the little plus sign. And when they saw it, they cried together. They laughed together. They held each other. That happiness only lasted a week. It was devasting, but now… Now they, had another chance. And now Waverly had a chance to do a big reveal. Something wonderful. Something Nicole deserved to look back on when she needed a happy memory. Something big and Nicole-worthy.

Waverly sits impatiently with a stack of papers in front of her. This normally would be fun if she wasn’t incredibly nervous and preoccupied with her thoughts and daydreams. And honestly, her attention was really starting to slip, because she just wanted to see her wife and tell her and then hunt Alvin, but it seemed today the order was reversed.

“Waverly, darling,” Docs says, rolling his chair forward. “You’re grinding your teeth again,”

“Oh,” Waverly untensed her jaw. She hadn’t realized. “Sorry,”

“Is something troubling you?”

“Oh. Nicole, Wynonna – Out there, being bold and crazy and going to strip joints. It’s just worrying,” she lies. Of course, it’s worrying, but she’s gotten used to it. Well, maybe not “used to it”, but she certainly trusts them a Hell of a lot more now than before.

“Officer Haught will be perfectly fine and so will your sister. They’re fighters. All the way through. All you Earps are,”

And suddenly, it’s that line that causes tears to well up in Waverly’s eyes. Instinctively, a hand jumps to her stomach, protecting her unborn baby, comforting her unborn baby. “Yeah,” she says, sniffling. “Yeah, we’re all pretty resilient, huh?”

Doc smiles softens. He looks like he’s going to say more, but Jeremy comes rushing in holding a mug outward. The second the smell wafts toward Waverly, she gags horrendously.

“Jeremy! What the HELL is that?” she yelps.

“It’s my mom’s famous tea!”

“It’s poison!” Waverly shouts. She grabs her bag. “I need to get out of here!”

“Waverly, just try it – “

“It doesn’t even smell that bad,” Doc insists.

“No! No! It’s – “ She gags again, and Doc is at her side, holding her as she vomits into a trashcan. For the second time today.

“Darling, we really need to get you home and in bed – “

“No!” And Waverly pulls away, but in the chaos, her bag drops. It almost seems to fall in slow motion as Doc still has a hand on Waverly’s back and Jeremy is still standing there, scared with big eyes and a mug of tea. And the bag is falling and falling. And then it lands, pregnancy tests going everywhere. Doc drops to his knees without thinking, shoving Waverly’s notes and pens back into the bag, but then his fingers land on the first test. And his big blue eyes widen.

“Why, Waverly… I…” He holds the test up. “Is this yours?”

“No,” Waverly yelps. “No. No. I’m holding that for a friend,”

“You’re holding five pregnancy tests for a friend,” Jeremy says, stepping forward and looking at the mess. “You must be a really good person or you’re pregnant,”

“Can it be both?”

And the two boys stiffen.

“So you’re pregnant?” Doc gasps. And it all it takes for one little nod from Waverly to cause both of them to scream with joy. Doc is the first to hug her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. “I’m so happy for you two! You will make a lovely baby!”

“Wayhaught is having a kid!” Jeremy squeals. His little arms are wrapped against Waverly next, and she laughs and then tears well up in her eyes. Because she loves this moment. It’s so sweet, so pure. It’s so wonderful and great, and she’s so glad they know, but the only way this moment would be better is if Nicole was here. If Nicole was jumping for joy with them. If Nicole was wrapping her up in a hug and peppering her face with kisses and getting ready for motherhood.

“Shh! Shh!” Waverly finally hushes them. “No one can know! The last time when it didn’t…work out. Nicole and I were devasted and we hated that we had to put you through that too. And we hated that we even had to have that conversation with you all. So please, please just keep this to yourself! No one knows!”

“Well, I am honored,” Doc says.

“I won’t tell anyone!” Jeremy says. “I will swear an oath of total secrecy! I am your secret keeper! I am the guardian of – “

“I think she gets it, Jeremy,” Doc says softly, giving Jeremy a soft pat on the back. The younger boy nods and he can’t help but squeal again and give Waverly another tight hug.

“Okay. Okay,” Waverly wipes the fleeting tears from her cheeks. “Enough of the celebration. Let’s, uh, get this asshole off the streets. Okay?”

Jeremy nods even though there are tears streaming down his face and his smile is bright enough to power the whole town.

\---

Having Jeremy and Doc know, turns out to be a relief. The two become much more attentive. They bring her a pillow which she casually mentions her back is sore. They turn the heat up when she so much as shivers and Doc gives her the fries that comes with his burger, so things are already looking up.

“Earp just called in,” Dolls reports to them as he marches into the room. “Nothing. Alvin wasn’t at any of the local strip joints,”

“Damn,” Waverly curses. “I really thought he’d be there,”

“Is Nicole coming back?” Jeremy asks. He tries to say it nonchalantly, but his eyes are so wide and he sounds way too eager. Dolls looks at him oddly but answers him. 

“Yeah. Earp and her are heading back now,” Dolls says. He picks up a file. “Where are we on an address for this guy?”

“So far nothing. I think he had a girlfriend, surprisingly. He has a series of love letters written to a Juliet,”

“It could be someone he was obsessed with,” Jeremy pipes up. “I just watched the show Killing Eve. And the killer had this woman she was obsessed with. It could be that,”

“Regardless whether it’s someone who he’s obsessed or had relationship with, if there’s an address he might go to it,”

“I’ll find it,” Waverly says. She knows in her gut she can. There has to be something in all these piles of work.

“Alright,” Dolls nods. “I need to sit down and read these reports again. There has to be something in his MO…” But he doesn’t finish that thought, too absorbed in his work. “Can I borrow this – “ He takes the folder from Waverly before she can confirm or not which normally would be fine but Waverly has been a little preoccupied all day. And by preoccupied, it meant her mind has been on baby Haught-Earp the majority of the time. Except that part only comes to mind as Dolls starts flipping through the folder. And all the warning bells and red flags are buzzing and swinging around.

Waverly jumps up in alarm. “Ah, Dolls, can I have that – “

“Waverly, it seems your… _list of baby names_ accidentally got placed in our research,” Dolls says in the most awkward, stiff voice. Waverly’s face turns red.

“I’m so sorry. That’s super unprofessional and – “

“You’re expecting a baby, Earp?”

“Well – “ she starts, but Jeremy is nodding wildly in the background and only stops when Doc nudges him hard. So much for a secret keeper.

Dolls nods, and, for a moment, things are tense because Dolls is just standing there, gears turning his head and Waverly has no idea what’s happening, and then he steps forward, and he hugs her. And it’s warm. And Waverly feels the tears coming to her eyes again, and she can hear Jeremy squealing in the background. And Waverly melts in his embrace.

“I’m proud of you,”

“Thank you,”

“You’re going to be a great mom,” he whispers into her ear.

“Oh, geez. You’re making me cry,” Waverly laughs. They part, and Waverly knows Dolls really cares cause he’s looking at her with those brown, emotionful eyes like he’d kill a man for her, and in Earp standards that is the highest form of love.

\---

“Guys!” Waverly jumps up from her files. “I found something. So, Alvin’s victims are all alone and vulnerable. Well, I was looking at the pictures of the bodies,” She runs up to the corkboard and pins the two victims’ pictures on the wall. “Look at that. By the mouth,”

“Lipstick?” Doc frowns, sitting from a far.

“No! Look close – It’s crystals. It looks like ice. The mortician assumed it was because it’s Canada and they froze, but those crystals – That’s common side effect in this spell I found!” Waverly runs back to her spot at the conference table and lifts her book up. “I should have realized it right away! He says this spell. The women go comatose, and he can kill them. That’s why there’s no blunt force trauma or drugs in their system, but they both were unconscious completely before the murder!”

“So how exactly do we combat a demon who freezes people?” Jeremy frowns, spinning a pen around. “Maybe I could build… No. That wouldn’t work. He would still…” Jeremy hums to himself for a moment, before Waverly slams one of her big Latin textbooks on the table.

“I got it! I know a spell that I can do,” She flips madly. “It’s a simple protection charm, but it’ll keep us un-freeze-able for thirty minutes, but…” Her face drops, and she squints. “It seems like I have to be in close distance in order to hold it… I just have to keep chanting this freeze, but it should work,”

“Good find, Earp,” Dolls says as he slides out of his office. “Get that incantation memorized. Jeremy, help her out with finding an address,”

“Yup!”

\---

Wynonna and Nicole march into the BBD office with red faces after forty minutes.

“I can’t believe you!”

“Well, excuse me! It would have been a lot easier to – “

“That’s breaking the law!”

“You didn’t let me finish!”

“Was it going to include breaking the law?” 

“Maybe! But that’s part of my charm!”

Waverly’s eyes jump from her sister to her wife to her sister to her wife as the two squabble. This is pretty normal for them, but, really, Waverly doesn’t want this today. Not today of all days when there was a little Haught-Earp in her stomach, when there was a child that was going to be a physical symbol of the connection of the two families.

Dolls must have read her mind, because he stomps out of his office and both women fall silent, staring up at him. “Do you mind explaining to me why you’ve disrupted our investigation?”

“Haughtass didn’t let me – “

“Because it was breaking the law!”

“Stop! Let me finish!” Wynonna shouts. She clears her throat, ignoring Nicole’s burning gaze on her. “What I was going to say before I was interrupted was that I was going to do a little sneaky-sneaky breaking and entering into the back office, steal the recordings of Pussy Willows clientele and see if our man has been there since he attacked the first girl,”

Dolls is quiet for a moment before he nods. “That’s illegal, Earp,”

“Sure. Sure, but you know me. I could have done it. And gotten away with it. And it would have been so easy too and then we could get a plate on this guy and be all set. Well, it would have been really easy if Haughtdog didn’t _handcuff_ me!”

“You _handcuffed_ my sister?” Waverly yelps. She can’t believe what she’s hearing, but Nicole doesn’t even look ashamed. She’s staring Wynonna down with that competitive look she gets.

“You weren’t listening to me! I’m an officer of the law! I’m not just going to let you break in!”

“We’ve done worse!” Wynonna huffs.

“I haven’t!”

“Not true! I read your file! You weren’t so high and mighty above stealing when you were nineteen,”

“What?” Nicole whips around, glaring at Dolls. “You showed her my file?” And she sounds more defeated than angry. But Dolls doesn’t answer her. He’s just staring. Nicole jaw tightens. “Right. I’m not BBD,” She shakes her head and sighs. “Unbelievable,” She grabs her coat and throws it over her shoulders. “I need some air,” she grumbles.

“Nicole!” Waverly pipes up, but Nicole just shakes her head slightly.

“Not now, Waves,” she mumbles, and like that Nicole is gone. The whole room is quiet. And Waverly wants to scream, because that was her wife, and her wife and her sister are fighting and she’s pregnant and neither of them know.

Waverly looks around. She sees Wynonna’s guilty eyes. She sees Dolls’ stoic face. She sees Doc standing there, crossed arms. She sees Jeremy who’s bouncing with nervous energy.

“I’m going after her,” No one stops her. Waverly runs after her wife.

\---

Waverly doesn’t even make it past the bullpen, because Nedley is there with his hand extended and his head shaking.

“Now, Waverly, she needs some air. You shouldn’t crowd her right now,”

“Nedley, she’s my _wife_ ,” Waverly says. And she doesn’t know what’s in Nicole’s file that she wants kept to herself. She doesn’t know, but she honestly doesn’t care. Because Nicole is her wife. Nicole is the love of her life. Nicole is the mother to her child. And all Waverly wants to do is hold her.

“Nicole is strong, but she needs a little time to lick her wounds,” Nedley says.

“God. What was even in her file?” Waverly sighs, exasperated.

“When Nicole was young,” Nedley says in a soft voice. “She was kicked out of her house for being…the way she is,”

“I know,” Waverly recalls. She can remember when Nicole admitted it to her. It was right after Shae, and Nicole admitted why she had never gotten the divorce, why she had she wanted someone other than her parents to be her emergency contact, why Nicole just wanted to hold on to someone who had loved her even if it was fleeting, even if it was dysfunctional, even if it feel apart. Nicole was crying. Crying in a way that revealed all the splinters and cracks in Nicole, and it broke Waverly’s heart. Because Nicole was her rock, but Nicole needed a rock too.

“To survive, Nicole, well, she had to break a few rules,” Nedley admits.

“Shit,” Waverly says softly. Nicole has always been so careful about who she reveals the truth to about her past. She told Wynonna bits and pieces, but not how horrible it was. Not how Nicole considered death. Not how Nicole was at her very lowest, sleeping on the streets, considering just dying there. To have someone just read the file, to not know anything but the crimes, to not know that every action Nicole committed she regretted but she had to do so she could wake up the next morning, all wounds and splinters were breaking open.

“I need to see her,” Waverly says. “I’m sorry, Nedley, but… I need to see her,”

“Waverly, my deputy needs – “

“No. No. I need to see my wife, Nedley, so please. Get out of my way,”

“Nicole needs some time. She told me to – “

“I’m pregnant, Nedley! Okay? I’m pregnant! Now move!”

Nedley took a step to the side with big eyes. “Uh, congratulations,”

“Thanks,” Waverly says as she brushes past him. She runs out and looks around and she finds her wife, sitting with her knees to her chest and her head on her knees, all crumpled up.

“Hey, baby,” she says softly, sitting next to Nicole.

“I didn’t mean…” Nicole sighs loudly like all the anger and frustration and sadness was just leaving her in an instant. “I’m sorry I handcuffed your sister,”

“I’m sorry my sister invaded your privacy,”

“It’s fine,” Nicole shrugs. “She’s BBD. They have to check out everyone, make sure we’re not bad,”

“Don’t do that. Don’t pretend things are fine when they’re not,” Waverly says softly, rubbing circles on Nicole’s back. “I know they can legally, but Dolls shouldn’t have showed that to Wynonna and Wynonna shouldn’t have mentioned it,”

“Waverly, you have to know, when I was young I – “

And Waverly shuts her up with a kiss. And it’s soft and it’s warm. And it’s an unspoken “it’s okay”. And they both know it. They part, and Waverly’s hands are running along Nicole’s face. “I love you. You don’t have to tell me. Not now. Not when you’re not ready. I know your parents put you through shit, but I love you. And I know you don’t want to relive that. And I know you aren’t ready. So I’m not going to make you, because I love you and I trust you and – “ This was her moment. This was her moment to tell Nicole. But Nicole looked so defeated and small. And they were outside a cop shop. And Nicole had glitter on her work boots from being inside a strip joint, and Wynonna and Nicole were still on rocky terms. And Waverly knew that this wasn’t right. This wasn’t the picture perfect memory she wanted Nicole to have.

“And?” Nicole questions.

“Hm?”

“You said ‘and’,”

“Oh. Well. _And_ I think you’re absolutely extraordinary, Nicole Haught,”

Nicole blushes and ducks her head a little.

Nicole looks around, at the police cars, at the streets of Purgatory where people were walking casually, at the tall pine trees scattered about. She sighs. “Can you stay here? With me. I just… I don’t want to go inside,”

“You know, everyone inside loves you. They don’t care about you past. They care about your present,” Waverly’s fingers lower to her stomach without thinking. “They care about your future,”

“Yeah. I know, but… I just want to be here. With you. Without them. And just take a breath,” Nicole says softly. “A couple years ago, I didn’t think I’d be here. Beautiful wife, beautiful family of weirdos, a father figure out of my boss, an awesome job,” Nicole laughs a little and it’s so light that it warms Waverly’s heart. “I’m at the ‘it gets better’ part of my story. I never thought I’d get here. And I don’t think I would have. If it wasn’t for you,” She takes Waverly’s hand and squeezes it softly.

Waverly squeezes Nicole’s hand back.

“Wynonna’s an asshole,” Waverly says without warning and Nicole laughs.

“Yeah, but I love her,”

“I love her too,” Waverly says, still smiling.

\---

The two come back into the office, and Wynonna just stands there looking like she would rather be anywhere else. Then, Dolls pushes Wynonna forward after a beat, clears his throat, and it’s almost like they had practiced this. Wynonna hangs her head.

“Sorry, Haught, about…bringing up your file. I shouldn’t have read… I know what it’s like to have a touchy past, and I know yours wasn’t pretty and perfect. Mine wasn’t either, but, uh, you know that. I shouldn’t have brought it up when I know why it was so shitty…cause you confided in me and then I’m… I’m an asshole. Is that – ” Wynonna turns around to look at Dolls. “Is that a good enough apology?”

“Wynonna!” Waverly squeaks, but Nicole just walks forward and hugs Wynonna. And it takes them all aback, but Wynonna hugs Nicole back. And it’s kind of the sweetest thing Waverly has ever seen.

“No more reading my private information. If you have questions, can you just ask me like a normal person?” Nicole asks.

“Ah, Haught. That’s cute that you think I can be normal,” Wynonna teases. “Also, can you not handcuff me again? I don’t know what kinky shit you and my baby sister are into, but I don’t particularly like to be handcuffed. Well, not until safe words are established,” She winks and both Dolls and Doc blush, and Waverly thinks she might be sick again.

“Yeah. As long you listen to me,” Nicole says.

“Sure. Sure,”

“Hey, guys!”

Everyone turns to Jeremy. He’s glaring at his computer and his eyes get all wide with excitement. “Guys!”

“You got our attention, buddy,” Waverly smiles fondly.

“Well, hold onto your pants, because this boy just found the address!”

“Come on,” Dolls says. “Jeremy, send me the address. Waverly, Wynonna, with me. Nicole, you ride with Doc. Let’s go, team,”

Waverly didn’t know how she felt about going into the field, but she fought tooth and nail to get to this point, to be included more, to be able to bring her escrima sticks and shotgun to take demons out with her wife and sister by her side. So, maybe she should say no, but she knows that the way Dolls is looking at her means he’ll protect her. And she knows that Nicole and Wynonna will always protect her, no matter what. They don’t even have to give her a special look which is both worrying and comforting but also worrying.

\---

The ride in the car is extremely tense. Waverly is holding a shotgun that’s pressed her chest, and it makes her feel sick because it’s pressed against her stomach, her baby. She tries not think about it too much.

Wynonna is beside her, spinning Peacemaker around casually. “You nervous, babygirl?”

“Hm?”

“Well, you got your nervous face on,” Wynonna shrugs. “Look, don’t sweat it. I’m going take the asshole out. Dolls is going to swoon. Nicole, well, she might swoon a bit too. I’m impossible to resist. And then, we’ll call it a day, get drunk at Shorty’s and maybe finish it off with an after party at the homestead. It’ll be a good time,”

“I can’t, Wynonna,”

“What do you mean you can’t?” Wynonna frowns. “Getting drunk at Shorty’s is a family tradition and we do it together, cause when I do it alone apparently it’s ‘sad’ and ‘a cry for help’,” she snorts. But then, she blinks in confusion, because Waverly’s starting to cry.

She didn’t want to do this in the back of Dolls’ car with a shotgun pressed against her and near death just around the horizon, but she can’t help it. Every mission. Every time. She gets scared. She gets scared it’ll be the last time she’ll hear Wynonna’s snarky laugh or hear Nicole’s soft snoring in the morning. And it freaks her out, because what if she’s the one that goes?

So maybe this isn’t the perfect place, but she’s an Earp. There is no perfect place. There is no perfect time. There’s just her and Wynonna and all their crazy.

“Why you crying, babygirl? It’s going to be fine,” Wynonna says even though they know that Wynonna can’t make promises like that.

“Because,” And Waverly presses her head against the leather headrest. She wants to keep it in. No. No. She doesn’t. She wants to tell Wynonna so badly that it’s ripping through her mouth and coming out before she can stop it. “I’m pregnant, ‘Nonna,”

Wynonna’s face goes blank. Absolutely blank. And then her eyes fly open. And then this loud laugh comes barreling out. And then her face goes blank again and all serious. And it’s a rollercoaster of emotions, but Waverly can see it all unfolding on Wynonna’s face.

“You’re kidding,” Wynonna says. But then Waverly shakes her head, and Wynonna laughs again. That loud, can’t-hold-it-in kind of laugh, and the car seems to shake cause of it. “Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit,” Wynonna rambles. And then she laughs again, drops her gun, and grabs Waverly by the sides of her face and kisses her forehead. “I love you,” And Waverly’s crying, but she’s laughing as her repeatedly kisses her forehead, and then Wynonna laughs again, throwing her head back, dark hair flying, and grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her into a suffocating hug. “Oh my God. Oh my God. They’re going to be a little baby around. That’s crazy. This is crazy. I love it! I love you!” And then, Wynonna looks down at Waverly’s stomach and Wynonna’s eyes are swimming in tears.

“Can I…?” she points to Waverly’s stomach, and Waverly laughs again.

“Yeah. Yeah. You can,”

“Hey, baby,” Wynonna whispers to Waverly’s stomach, and tears are streaming down Waverly’s face because this moment is lovely and imperfect and perfectly them. “You’re momma and I are going to kick some serious ass in a second so just hang tight, but then after that… Oh man. We’re going to tell you some crazy stories, kid. I promise you. You stick with me and we’re going to go far,”

Wynonna jumps up, like she suddenly realized they weren’t the only two in the car. “Dolls! Dolls! My baby sister is going to have a baby! I’m going to be an aunt! You’re going to be…. Well, that’s a real thinker. I don’t really know how to unpack that box,”

“Uncle?” Waverly suggests.

“Okay. Sure. Uncle. You’re going to be an uncle!” Wynonna pokes Dolls’ in the ribs as she sticks her head in between the driver’s seat and the empty passenger’s seat, but she frowns. “Why do you look super shocked and excited? Unless… Is that your shocked and excited face? Are you and your robot part malfunctioning? Blink twice if you want me to put you out of your misery,”

“No, I’m surprised,” he says, rolling his eyes at Wynonna’s antics. “I just… I knew already,”

Wynonna’s smile drops. “He knew?” she hisses. “How the Hell did Dolls get to know before me?”

“It was an accident!”

“Yeah,” Dolls nods, trying to help Waverly out of the hole. “She didn’t even tell me. It was Jeremy and – “ He stopped talking the moment he notice Waverly’s very distressed hand signals.

“Jeremy? _Jeremy_? Dolls, I can sort of get. Maybe. In an alternate universe, but _Jeremy_ before me? _Jeremy_!” Wynonna roars.

“It was an accident! They all found by accident! But, look,” She grabs her sister by the shoulders. “You know before Nicole,”

“I know before Nicole?” Wynonna repeats, and then she laughs. “Hell yeah! That’s what she gets for handcuffing me!”

“And then you told her you rooted through her personal files and then tactlessly brought up the crimes committed when Nicole was homeless and family-less,”

“Yeah, yeah! Whatever! I apologized, and we hugged. Oh my God! Nicole is going to be a mom? Haughtstuff is going to be a mom. Oh my God! You’re going to have another tall, awkward redhead in your life and…” Wynonna’s smile faltered. “And, shit, I’m going to have another pain in the ass, aren’t I?”

“Probably,” Waverly smiles. It warms her heart to think of a mini-Nicole.

“Well, not if I get to that kid first,”

“You are not going to corrupt my child!” Waverly shouts with mock offense. But the two are grinning wildly.

“God, you’re going to be a mom, babygirl,” Wynonna sighs, resting her head back and staring at the roof of the car. “Another Earp just running around and causing chaos and…” She leans back and runs her face in her hands, and Waverly knew exactly where Wynonna’s thoughts were going.

“We’re going to get her back,”

“I know,” Wynonna says.

“Alice is gong to be home, and she’ll have a badass mom, and a new cousin,” Waverly could just picture it. “We’re going to get her back. I promise you,”

Wynonna nods, and she looks ahead. “First, we need to take this bastard out,” she says. They were closing in on the house. And from the text on Wynonna’s phone that Waverly could spot, it seemed Doc and Nicole were already here. “And then, we’re going to get my baby and make sure your baby is super-duper safe,”

Wynonna gives Waverly another kiss on the forehead before she throws the car door open and hops out.

“Well, it’s beautiful day to kill a demon,” she shouts out.

Nicole and Doc both were standing by their car.

“We’ll take the back entrance, go up to the second floor,” Nicole says, but she’s mainly talking to Dolls. It’s those two that typically talk strategy. Wynonna talks more about shooting first and then strategy second, and Docs would be happy with whatever as long as he can blow something up. “You guys take the front, first floor. Sound good?”

“Clear it. Clear every closet, every crook and cranny. This bastard is not getting out of this house alive,” Dolls orders. Nicole nods, and she starts to head to the back, but Waverly grabs her arm before she can.

“Nicole,”

“Waves, we gotta get to work,” she says, but her eyes are soft.

“Please be careful. I don’t think I can live with myself if you don’t make it or – “

“What are you talking about? Of course, we’re going to make it. I already made plans with Wynonna to get wasted in Shorty’s after this. It’s an Earp tradition,” Nicole laughs casually.

“Nicole,” And Nicole’s smile drops at the tense way her name comes out of Waverly’s mouth.

“Nicole. I love you. Okay? So you better make it,”

“And you better too,” Nicole kisses her softly. “Now, go kick some ass, baby,” And she runs after Doc as the two move to the back entrance, and she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“She’ll be fine. Now, we need the incantation,” Dolls says.

“Okay,” Waverly wipes the tears that are forming in the corner of her eyes. God, she’s been so emotional lately. Hormones, she reasons. She starts chanting lowly, like a whisper. And she has no idea if it’s working, but Wynonna nods so she keeps going. She keeps chanting.

She chants as Dolls slowly opens the door. It’s unlocked. Which sends tingles down Waverly’s spine. She chants as Wynonna swings her gun around as she surveys the room. “Clear,” she says.

“This one is clear too,” Dolls swings a door open. “Basement. I’m going to go down. You keep up with this floor,”

“Got it,” Wynonna nods.

She keeps chanting as they move in and around. She keeps chanting and chanting and chanting. She only stops when she feels the gun press against the square of her back. She only stops when she feels an unfriendly hand grab her shoulder, tight and controlling. She only stops when she feel like can’t breathe, and her hands are on her stomach, and her sister is looking at her with a fire in her eyes.

“L-Let me go,”

“Give me the heir,” Alvin

“I’m not coming with you, asshole,” Wynonna snaps. But there’s a look in her eyes. And Waverly knows. She knows that if it really comes down to Waverly and Wynonna, Wynonna will always pick Waverly. Wynonna will always, a hundred percent of the time pick Waverly. “Not until you let go of my sister,”

“Then, what will keep you from shooting me and sending me to Hell?”

Wynonna doesn’t say anything, but suddenly there’s footsteps running down the hall, Waverly stiffens, as red hair is flying and a silvery gun is pointed.

“LET GO OF HER!” Nicole screams.

“Put the gun down, officer, or I’ll shoot,” Alvin sneers. He presses the gun harder against Waverly and she whimpers.

“Please,” Waverly says. “Please. Please, don’t. I’m… I’m pregnant,”

And Nicole hesitates and she looks at Waverly and then at Wynonna and then back at Waverly. And her eyes are huge. “You’re pregnant?” she whispers in disbelief.

“Kind of,”

“Kind of?” Nicole says, but she blinks because this is all so familiar. Guns and declarations. Stress and chaos. Wonderful news and death. It’s all just so wrapped up together in a horrible, tangled mess when it comes to Earps. Nicole swings her gun up. “You can’t charm all three of us, Alvin. If you shoot Waverly, Wynonna here on your left is going to kill you. But, well, not before I get my hands on you. Because, if you shoot my pregnant wife, you will _beg_ to go to Hell,”

Alvin’s grip loosened. And Waverly had to admit the look in Nicole’s eyes was kind of scary. And hot. But scary.

“And if you shoot me? Well, you better hope you miss, because those two are Earps. And Earps are dangerously protective,”

“And if you shoot me,” Wynonna says. “Well, let’s just leave it at – you really don’t want to shoot the heir, because that redhead, that crazy chick with a gun, she’s my best friend and my sister-in-law and she’s kind of the best person I know. And she’ll give you Hell in a nice pretty package if I can’t send you down there myself,”

“Put the gun down,” Nicole says, stepping closer and closer. “There’s nothing you can do,”

Alvin eyes get wide. He suddenly pushes Waverly forward. With a squeak, she falls, but then a gun is being fired and blood and skin flies as the metal tears through Nicole’s shoulder. She falls backwards. Wynonna hesitates for a moment, rushing to her sister and her sister-in-law, but Nicole just shouts, “GO!” And Wynonna’s after Alvin in a heartbeat, chasing him out of the house.

Waverly crawls to her wife. “Nicole, oh my God, are you – “

“Why does it always end like this? First, Willa. Now, Alvin,” Nicole huffs. She presses her fingers against the gash, as blood seeps through her pale fingers. “It’s a flesh wound, baby. Nothing to – “ She grimaces as she adjusts. “ – worry about. How are you?”

“You just got shot!”

“Well, you’re pregnant and you just got thrown on the ground!”

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” Waverly says, and she realizes that it’s finally out there in the open. Everyone knows. But more importantly, Nicole knows. “We’re pregnant,” she says softly because she can’t believe Nicole knows. It feels so good except… “I’m sorry you had to find out like this and then…get shot,”

“No. No. It’s fine,” Nicole shakes her head, and she’s smiling. Which is ridiculous, because she was just shot and she’s lying on the floor of an old house and blood is spilling from her fingertips, but she’s smiling. “It doesn’t matter to me. You could have told me at the office, on a mission, on my deathbed, at my house, the homestead, wherever. And it wouldn’t matter, because no matter what it would be absolutely fucking perfect because this is absolutely fucking perfect,”

Waverly kisses her wife, and she wipes the tears that are falling from her face onto Nicole’s. And Nicole’s crying too. And then, they notice someone banging on the basement door.

“Oh. The demon locked Dolls up,” Waverly says like that’s a total normal occurrence. “I’ll go…unlock him,”

“And I’ll call an ambulance,” But it’s Doc who says it, who’s running toward them. “Wynonna just called. She got the son of a bitch. Well, not before the horrible man made her run a damn mile,”

“Wish I could have seen that,” Waverly says.

\---

Nicole is sitting on the hospital bed as some nurse stiches her up, and for a woman who was shot, she looks perfectly content. Waverly made sure the baby was alright, and they said it was fine, but she just had to be careful.

“I’m going to be a good mom,” Nicole says, like it’s a promise, like it’s an oath. “Okay? I’m not going to be like my parents. I’m going to love him or her or they no matter what, no matter who they are. I promise,”

“I promise too,”

“And I promise to always be there. To always be by your side. To love you forever and ever,”

“Why is this sounding remarkably like your vows?” Waverly teases, leaning forward.

“Well, I’m vowing to you and the baby,” Nicole says, smiling. “We’re going to make a great family. God, I can see it now. Like a baby and Calamity Jane and us growing old together and maybe a white picket fence,”

“White picket fences don’t exist in Purgatory,”

“Well, then… A chain-linked fence,”

“And the kid is running all over the homestead,”

“And we’ll have to babyproof the homestead, of course,” Nicole says. “And they shouldn’t be allowed in the barn. Too much many sharp things and there are beams to fall from,”

“Okay. But then, they shouldn’t be allowed in the police department,”

“Hey! But I was going to teach them police codes,”

“Well, there are far too many gory pictures around, baby. I don’t want our little nugget to see any of that and get traumatized,”

“Nugget,” Nicole laughs. And then, she blinks back tears. “I could get used to this. Us. Talking like this. Talking about a future and a kid and… I really am in the ‘it gets better’. I never thought I’d have a kid. My parents told me I couldn’t and shouted… And, I’m really glad I’m here with you with our nugget,” And she’s a little dopey from the drugs and not all there, but Waverly looks in those brown eyes and she can see her future and she loves it. She loves every minute of it.

“We’re going to be amazing,”

“Absolutely extraordinary,”

And they kiss, and everything, everything in this crazy, absolutely bonkers, Earp-y world finally made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt took a different turn than I expected but I really like it! I hope you guys enjoy it too. I know it’s a little different, and not so fluffy as the prompt stated. Whoops. Still, I find it cute. I dunno if you all will. Give me your thoughts if you want! 
> 
> Hit me up at gayywords on Tumblr!


End file.
